wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Main Page • Κύρια Σελίδα • Página Principal • Page Principale • メインページ • 首頁 • Hoofdpagina Welcome to the translation wikia, a place for collaborative translations of free texts and fair use extracts. This wiki also provides a meeting space with information about translation, and from translators. The Policies of this wiki are up for discussion. Translation to English Interessierst du dich für Geschichte? Are you interested in history? Wie heißt du? What's your name? Was soll das? What is this about? Request *I accuse (J'accuse by Émile Zola) *wikisource:أَلْقُرآن أَلْكَرِيم (the Quran) Translation from English *病気な薔薇 ("The Sick Rose" by William Blake) *我不能與你共活 ("hallo du sack!" by Emily Dickinson) *我的夢 ("My Dream" by Christina Rossetti) *君王論-16 慷慨與吝嗇 (Ch.16 of "The Prince", as translatd by W. K. Marriott) Q1: When I want to selected IP Address, there have not any adapter in list, how can I do? A1: Although the software can working fine on most network card, but it may cannot capture packet through some wireless network card, modem, PCMCIA card, USB card, or other special card. After install the software, try restarting your PC first. Q2: Why I capture noting? A2: You can click menu "select Adapter" to set an adapter for capture packet. After you press "Start Capture" in toolbar, Your can try ever adapter, until find MSN packets number go up in the state bar if any people using MSN in time. Q3: How can I capture packet on my LAN connected by a switch? A3: In fact, switches prevent promiscuous sniffing, but very fortunately that most decent switches support SPAN," port mirroring", "management port" or similar feature, which allows network administrators to monitor LAN traffic on any computer connected to one designated switch port. You can configuration your switch with the documentation. If your can do it until, please refer to Q5. Q4: Please help me for configure port mirroring or SPAN to enable monitoring feature for my switch. A4: You can check the documentation or get help from administrator, also ask the support of the manufacturer of your switch directly. Q5: My switch doesn't support monitoring function. How can I do? A5: If you can't or don't want to configure a management port for your switch, there are still several alternatives available. Gateway: If possible please load the sniffed program on your special PC like your Internet gateway, proxy server or router. Any packet data will pass through the gateway, then the sniffed program can capture them. ARP: Make some fake ARP packet and send it to your network to cheat your switch, then switch will forward net packet to other computers to your computer. But it is an inefficient and dangerous way. HUB: Replace your switch with a common hub. If your Internet bandwidth is less than 5M (bps), downgrading will not have any negative impact on your Internet access. Resources * Traduko - Translation service using Esperanto as a metalanguage. Belongs to this wiki. * scratchpad:2cm:Home - wiki resource site for Chinese-English translators * Todo: Delete articles in Category:Delete